Currently, in vehicle dashboards, it is known to provide, in a part called console situated in its central region, a certain number of equipment items intended to constitute an interface between the users, principally the driver and the front passenger, and elements to be controlled such as heating, ventilation and/or air-conditioning devices, or others.
To do this, such sub-assemblies include electrical and/or electronic components, connected to conductors and fixed to a rigid support generally consisting of the body of the console.
The said electrical and/or electronic components serve, especially, to define changeover switches for the control of equipment items, indicator lamps and/or displays for the visual display of information. They may furthermore be computers, memories or other electronic components, mounted or not mounted on electronics cards.
To date, the wiring of the said components is carried out using wires cut to the required length and equipped with connection terminals, these wires being bundled together in the form of strands using adhesive tapes, tubular sleeves made of flexible plastic, these possibly being heat-shrinkable. The connection terminals are grouped together in junction boxes.
It is appreciated that this design is not well suited to variants and does not integrate the individual components. It is therefore expensive and its reliability is too often insufficient.